A pervasive computing environment contains a high density of mobile and non-mobile information devices. It provides easy access to information at any time, from any place, on any device. These devices span a wide range of complexity. They include set top boxes, stereos, radios, televisions, and other appliances that are familiar to consumers. They also include handheld and wearable devices that are embedded in clothing and jewelry. These devices can adapt their behavior to their user and surroundings.
There are many research and prototyping activities in this field. The article “Pervasive Computing: Vision and Challenges” by Satyanarayanan in IEEE Personal Communications, August 2001 is an excellent overview of these efforts. It is incorporated by reference. Other relevant articles include “Mobile Information Access” by Satyanarayanan in IEEE Personal Communications, February 1996 and “Uniform Web presence Architecture for People, Places, and Things” by Debaty and Caswell in IEEE Personal Communications, August 2001.
Personal area networks (PANs) allow devices in the same environment to establish wireless connections, discover resources, and share information. The article “Wireless Networked Digital Devices: A New Paradigm Computing and Communication” by Zimmerman in IBM Systems Journal, Volume 38, Number 4, 1999 provides an excellent overview of these technologies. Bluetooth, IrDA, and HomeRF are examples of wireless technologies. Specifications are available on the Internet.
Users in pervasive computing environments receive information from many sources. Radio and television stations transmit news programs containing reports about local, national, and international events. Streaming and non-streaming multimedia content is available from the Internet.
These sources often duplicate information. Competing television stations discuss the same events. Each broadcaster duplicates reports on their local and national programs. Information from popular Web portals duplicates that which is available from radio and television stations. For example, a consumer may visit a Web portal and learn about important news developments of the day. The information may be repeated on a radio program during a commute home. Finally, a television program delivered by a set top box may also report the same information.
Consumers need an efficient way to assimilate this information. Duplication should be minimized unless a user specifically requests additional details or perspectives on an event or topic. Maximum benefit must be obtained from the time spent viewing news and other information.